An Affair Of The Heart
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: They know that it's wrong, but they cannot help but let their lust take them over.


**Kitty: Hello this is my third crossover story of YYH and Naruto, I hope you enjoy reading it. I own nothing.**

**Warning: there are some ooc from some characters**

_Summary: they know that it's wrong, they know that they weren't suppose to do this. They're married to other people and yet they could not help, but to let lust take over them._

An Affair Of The Heart

She knows this is wrong and he knows it too.

They're both married to other people that they love very much, yet they could not stop from committing the unspeakable act of carnal.

They didn't know when it happens or how long it's been happening, but it has. And they could stop if they want, but they could not or they don't want to.

One kiss, leading to a fiery passionate one then the clothes comes off and they're in bed as they commit their sins.

Hinata could not believe that she is cheating on her husband with her best friend's husband; she didn't want it to happen. She loves her husband dearly and she knows that the man she is cheating with also loves his wife dearly. She didn't mean to cheat on Sasuke with this man.

Kurama is in the same boat, he also didn't mean to cheat on Botan with one of her best friends. Botan is pregnant with his first child and yet here he is, sleeping with another woman who is also married.

They tried to stop their affair, but they could not.

Their affair started on one innocent night, she was lonely at home and he came to drop something off.

They began to talk before he invited her to get something to drink with hime, in which she accepted to go with him, both not knowing that a couple of drinks would lead to their affair.

Hinata gripping the sheets as her red haired lover continues to thrust into her, both knew it is wrong for what they are doing, but they could not stop for they enjoy every waking moment of it and that makes them both sick to their stomach at the feeling.

Hinata moaned even louder before climaxing on the white sheets of the bed and Kurama pulling out of her and climaxed all over her body.

He collapsed next to her, breathing next to her.

"Kurama." began Hinata, her voice breaking, "This has to stop we can't keep doing this."

Kurama sighed, "I know, Sasuke and Botan do not deserve what we're doing."

"Please, let this be the end." Hinata said as she held onto the red head.

Kurama hugs her back, "It is, this is our last meeting."

Hinata nods her head, crying.

Kurama held her tighter, also crying.

They both got out of bed and began to get washed up before leaving the motel, for the last time, to head back home to be with their spouses.

The next couple of days, they pretended that their affair never happened, but that is before Hinata began to feel sick.

She's been throwing up every morning for the past week, gaining weight and feeling dizzy. It wasn't long before she found out that she's pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is.

So she did something that is so unlike her, then again what she has done is unlike her anyway, she lied to Sasuke telling him that she is pregnant with his child. Though who knows if it's true or not that Sasuke is the father.

But she also called Kurama and told him about her pregnancy, telling him that she doesn't know who the father is.

Kurama and Hinata decided to tell their spouses about their affair.

After they told them of the affair, things went exactly what they thought it would go.

Botan kicked Kurama out of the house and Sasuke left Hinata to stay with Naruto and Sakura for the time being.

It didn't take long for Botan to finally forgive Kurama and decided to work out on their marriage.

For Sasuke, it took months before he returned home, forgiving Hinata and both decided to work on their marriage and taking care of the baby that they will love unconditionally.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Hinata said, crying onto him.

Sasuke held her and began to stroke her hair, "I already forgave you Hinata."

Hinata continue to cry on him, "Thank you,"

The same is happening to Kurama and Botan.


End file.
